


Stay

by gaybreadstick



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atem and TKB don't resent one another, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff with a dash of smut, M/M, Oral Sex, mana shows up for like three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybreadstick/pseuds/gaybreadstick
Summary: A thief pays a visit to a very dear Pharaoh of his.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> **[context]**
> 
>  
> 
> ☆ Alternate Universe where Pharaoh Atem and Thief King Bakura do not resent one another.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ author's notes ]**
> 
> hey everyone! I don't write things. ever. it doesn't happen. that said, when I do write things, they're often unbeta'd. thank you for bearing with me. also if you want a part two to this, or any of my fics for that matter, fan art / comments _always_ motivate me to write more.
> 
> also i'm leaving the scarab simile in there because it's terrible and I can't stop laughing. for those who don't know about it, you'll know it when you see it.
> 
> thanks for reading!

Thick, rough fingers snaked their way into the crevices of the rock and took hold, grasping the stone as the thief heaved himself up the side of the steep palace wall. His foot knocked against a piece of decorative granite as he tried to find purchase. Grunting under his breath, he looked down and spotted a large chip in the stone that offered a decent foothold and all but jammed the toe of his sandal into the wedge.  
Underneath him the ground lay far away. Any guards around were now mere specks against the dirt. He could picture himself stomping on each one like a ruthless god laying waste to unsuspecting ants. The idea cracked a smile on his scarred face and he chuckled lowly to himself. The thief glanced over his shoulder out onto the city below, briefly resting as he clung there against the bricks like a scarab. In the distance, lights dimmed in the windows of the buildings signalling that most citizens were tucking in for the evening. With any luck, the Pharaoh too would be retiring for the evening as well. The thief shrugged his shoulders and swallowed before carrying on.  
Dust cracked off the side of the palace under him but he paid it no heed. Instead he pulled himself further upward until his hands met the solid banisters surrounding the ledge of the Pharaoh's balcony. His arms trembled as he hoisted himself up and swung a leg over the railing, dropping onto the platform with some minor strain. The thief allowed himself a second to look out over the desert night as he batted the dust off his rust-coloured robes. It was a silent, cloudless night under a waning moon. Most lamps had been extinguished now, leaving a few odd glowing pinpoints of gold glittering far off. Speckling the sky was a vast ocean of stars, all shimmering like beads of dew on the morning sand. Had he been more poetic he might've considered the night a perfect romantic atmosphere. A snort emanated from the thief, who pivoted on his heel and entered the private chambers of Egypt's mortal deity.

The room itself was spacious and open with a large bed situated in the center against a wall. Above the head of the Pharaoh's bed was a large depiction of a bird-like deity with the Millennium eye perfectly carved where its real eye should be. Along the perimeters of the room stood dressers and cabinets with small trays filled with assortments of elaborate, golden jewelry. The thief twiddled his fingers at the sight of the trinkets but kept his hands away from them. He wasn't here to pickpocket the Pharaoh's valuables. Not tonight, anyway.  
He tread lightly over the polished floor but his worn sandals kept scuffing against it with hisses of protest. The thief grumbled inwardly and adjusted his stride as he passed over an eloquently designed rug. He continued to cross through the space until his shins nudged against something soft; the soft cotton bed sheets of the Pharaoh's bed. Steadily he lowered himself until he was on all fours on the mattress. In the dim light he could make out the golden bangs of the Pharaoh resting peacefully against a light pillow. The thief swallowed and moved forward, crawling over the plush fabric carefully so as not to stir the sleeping man. Each hand sunk into the mattress, quietly followed by his knees afterward. The thief took in a sharp breath as he drew close and hovered over the Pharaoh's sleeping frame. Now able to steal a closer look, he could make out the features of the Pharaoh's face in the dim light; the dark lashes that swept over his brown cheeks, the shadowy hair tipped in red spilling over the sheets and pillows. He could practically feel the rise and fall of the other man's chest underneath him, separated only by mere cotton sheets. The thief leaned down and placed a soft kiss against the Pharaoh's jawline. This caused the Pharaoh to stir, rolling over and peering up at him.

"Bakura..." he murmured, drawing a hand up to wipe the sleep from his eye.  
"Pharaoh..." Bakura replied with a low murmur. He leaned back onto his haunches as the Pharaoh sat up. He scowled at how gorgeous he looked despite just escaping the deep throes of slumber. The sheets fell away and pooled around the Pharaoh's waist. It appeared that the Pharaoh slept in some of his trinkets. Given the amount of jewelry he wore it was more than evident that some pieces became a hassle to remove every night. The Pharaoh's long ankh-like earrings were absent as was his headdress, but the golden bangles still hugged the Pharaoh's forearms and biceps. Bakura hadn't realized he was staring until that moment. He blinked up at the Pharaoh who was in the midst of relieving himself of a gentle yawn. It seems he hadn't noticed. Bakura looked down again, eyeing the scar-free torso of the land's highest ruler. Inwardly, Bakura frowned as he rubbed his marked cheek.

"Why are you here so late...?" The Pharaoh whispered softly.  
"Do I need a reason?" muttered the thief. The Pharaoh merely smiled and shook his head, his hair waving with the gesture.  
"I suppose not," he replied. "After all, you have been breaking into my room unannounced for quite some time."  
The thief felt his face flush guiltily but held his scowl in place. It was true. The thief would often make the dangerous trek past the guards and up the steep wall of the Pharaoh's palace, all to spend a few moments with him before disappearing into the night. He'd done it for many seasons now and made certain to visit at least once during the lunar cycle. The Pharaoh didn't seem to mind as he never called his guards on him; something Bakura found suspiciously odd. The first night he had visited he had been mildly intoxicated. The Pharaoh had been undressing for the night, gently removing each earring and placing them calmly in a tray. Bakura strode in, took the Pharaoh by the shoulder and impulsively spun him around in a dizzying kiss.

That alone should've earned him a one-way ticket to execution.

But the call for the guards never came. Instead the Pharaoh had stared up at him owlishly with the tint of blush dusting his high cheeks. That night the thief had opted to cut the visit short, but he returned time and time again after that. Their meetings were filled with soft whispers and chaste touches. The thief would thread his fingers through the Pharaoh's hair, or the Pharaoh would gently press his hands over the thief's scarred chest. Nothing more ever came of these meetings, but they both knew they needed them. Both lonely, weary souls looking for some semblance of affection in two worlds that seemed just as lonely. So in silence they would sit until the thief grew restless and made to depart; to vanish for yet another month.

The Pharaoh shifted under him, drawing him back to the present.  
"Are you all right?" the Pharaoh asked. A single delicate hand found its way up to Bakura's scar. The thief flinched at the contact, bracing for the expected pain associated with it that never came. A thumb ran lightly across the pale marked skin, tracing the outline of the injury that never fully healed.  
Bakura's muted purple eyes flickered up to meet the Pharaoh's. He took hold of the hand pressed against his cheek, enveloping it with his own and giving it a brief nuzzle before removing it.

"Pharaoh-"  
"Call me Atem," he pressed.  
"... Atem," the name sounded unfamiliar on his tongue but he continued. "I--" he trailed off as he looked at the Pharaoh. In the dim moonlight slipping through the entrance to the balcony, Atem's eyes sparkled as brilliantly as his golden adornments. Truly Atem was beautiful, _no_ , gorgeous. A deity given mortal form. Bakura couldn't help but feel a yearning pang of affection. Something seized in the thief's chest but he forcefully swallowed it down.  
"Yes, Bakura...?" Atem questioned with a small coy smile.  
The thief frowned deeper now. It was as if the Pharaoh knew and he still was going to force Bakura to sink through the pain of expression his affections out loud.  
"I -- argh," Bakura's teeth nearly grated against one another in frustration. "Can't I just... show you. Instead of talking."  
A thin eyebrow lifted up into Atem's sunbeam bangs. "All right," he smirked. The Pharaoh leaned back on his arms, curious to see what exactly the thief was trying to do.  
Annoyance bubbled in Bakura's gut. That smirk was annoying enough to want to punch clean off the Pharaoh's face. The thief took in a sharp breath and leaned in again, pressing his lips to the soft, gentle ones of the Pharaoh. Both Atem's hands came up now, cupping the thief's face tenderly as he pushed into the kiss. Heat clawed at the pit of Bakura's stomach at the Pharaoh's eager reciprocation and the thief drew back bewildered.

The Pharaoh chased after Bakura's lips, letting out a slight groan at the loss of contact. When Atem opened his eyes again, he could see the shocked expression on Bakura's face.  
"O-oh," it was Atem's turn to swallow nervously. "My apologies... I... I do not know what came over me."  
Bakura merely blinked at the Pharaoh for a moment before he noticed Atem pulling up the sheets slightly and adjusting his posture.  
"Atem..." Bakura said slowly, eyes trailing from the Pharaoh's hands balled in the sheets at his waist up to his guilty violet irises.  
The Pharaoh remained still for a few agonizing seconds, not saying a word. Bakura's breath hitched in his throat at the implication.  
"Are you..." Bakura got up onto his hands and knees, leaning closer to the Pharaoh and placing a hand against him between his legs. Through the soft cotton sheets he could feel heat, and something firm. Atem let out a quiet gasp followed by a faint whimper. The whimper caused the heat Bakura had felt in his stomach to sink lower into something more primal.

The thief gave a small smirk and looked up at Atem, who gave him a half-hearted shove against his shoulder.  
"You dare handle me so crassly?"  
"Did you want me to stop?" Bakura asked with a slight tilt of his head.  
Atem frowned and bit his lip, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.  
"You have to be silent," Atem hissed lowly.  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about _me_ having to be quiet."  
Atem frowned deeply at that. He allowed Bakura to pull back the sheets and expose him. Aside from the jewelry accenting his arms and fingers, he was otherwise stark nude.  
Bakura lowered himself down next to Atem's cock and gave it a long, wet stroke with his tongue. He wrapped his fingers around the base, thumbing the underside as he took the tip into his mouth and gave it a sharp suck.  
" _Aa-h!_ "  
The Pharaoh clapped a hand over his mouth in shock at his outburst. Below him, Bakura tried to hold in a laugh.  
" _My Lord_ -!"  
The sound of sandals hitting the stone in the corridor alerted Atem to his encroaching guards. He grimaced and bent over Bakura, tugging the sheets up and over him.  
" _Do not say a word,_ " Atem hissed, propping up his legs to form a slight tent with the sheets for Bakura to hide.  
"My lord, we heard a scream," a guard said as he and a companion entered through the doorway.  
"I am all right, just had a _aa-h_ , unsettling dream," Atem said, inwardly glaring at Bakura who had returned to gently suckling the head of the Pharaoh's cock.  
"Do you require anything?" the second guard pressed.  
"No, no. I am a- _Ah_ -llright. Thank you, please return to your posts."  
The guards nodded and left without another word. Once Atem was certain they were out of earshot he pulled up the sheets and gave the thief a scolding glance.  
"You did tell me to be quiet. How else better than to keep my mouth occupied?" Bakura smirked.  
"I should have expected as much from you," Atem murmured.  
The thief gave Atem's swollen member a few slow pumps and the Pharaoh's scorn was lost to another soft moan.  
"Shh,"  
Atem wanted to throw him off his balcony for having the audacity to try and silence him, but he let the thought pass. Still under the sheets, Bakura took Atem into his mouth once again, pushing down onto him and allowing the Pharaoh's thick cock to rest heavy upon his tongue. He sucked in and slowly pulled off, earning a shaken mewl from the man above him.  
"B-Bakura," Atem panted, legs quivering as they slid down again. Bakura threw the sheets back, looking up at the Pharaoh with a devious expression.  
"Yes?" he hummed.  
Atem scoffed and shoved his head back down. Bakura chuckled, having seen the deep red blush that was now present on the Pharaoh's face.  
"I've wanted to do this," Bakura whispered, kissing the tip of the Pharaoh's cock while pumping it with one hand, "for a long time."  
That got Atem's attention. The Pharaoh looked down at the thief. He could see something pass through Bakura's eyes after he said that. A hint of ... _shyness?_  
Atem covered his mouth to hide a knowing smirk. He pushed his fingers into the thief's hair, tenderly running them through the thin pale strands. As he did, he felt the thief flinch slightly and a flare of pity ignited in his core. _What could possibly cause a man to flinch at each touch, no matter how gentle?_  
"I've wanted this as well," Atem replied softly as he continued to pet the thief. Bakura lifted his head, raising himself so he was eye level with the Pharaoh again. He lifted his hands and cautiously placed them on Atem's cheeks, as if Atem would shatter into pieces at his touch if he wasn't careful.  
The Pharaoh smiled and took a hand, kissing the back of it fondly. Bakura tensed for a moment. Here he was, in the bedroom of the most powerful being in Egypt, and _he was kissing his hand_. His heart gave an unfamiliar flutter in his chest. Atem tilted his head, concerned at the thief's abrupt silence.

"Bakura...?"  
The thief shook his head and met Atem's eyes. The Pharaoh's beautiful, violet eyes. They shone even brighter with the red flush still high on his cheekbones.  
Bakura quickly ducked in, kissing the Pharaoh. Atem let out a small gasp as the thief nipped his neck lightly, reaching down with one hand to pump Atem's cock.  
"Ba--ah--" words were lost to Atem as the thief set a quick pace, thumbing the tip and smearing the drops of precum that gathered there over the head. Atem grabbed onto the thief's robe and started to pant, flush returning to his face tenfold.  
"Mm, my Pharaoh..." Bakura whispered. He bent down slightly to bite into Atem's collarbone, sucking the skin and nipping at it until it turned an angry red. Atem whimpered, covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle his cries.  
"How beautiful you are, like this," Bakura mused in the Pharaoh's ear. He didn't catch himself until the words had already tumbled out of his mouth. He swallowed, giving the head of Atem's cock a quick squeeze as if the sensation would make him forget that Bakura had just said anything.  
Atem grasped at the sheets, arching his back. In the palm of his hand Bakura could feel the Pharaoh's cock twitch and spurts of white shot out across the sheets as he came.  
The thief gave a small kiss to the side of the Pharaoh's face, wiping his sullied hand on a corner of his deep purple shendyt. He pulled Atem in close into a tight embrace before releasing him and shifting away.

"Wait-" Atem managed, still out of breath as he reached out for the thief.  
"You know I can't stay," frowned Bakura. The pleading look in Atem's eyes was more than enough to entice him back to the Pharaoh's side, yet he remained at the edge of the bed.  
"Please, stay," Atem said, grasping the rust-coloured robe. "I will take care of the guard--"  
"Atem," Bakura said, turning to the other man. "I can't. You know this."  
"Only for tonight," Atem insisted.  
Bakura sighed through his nose and took Atem's hands in his. He gave the Pharaoh a serious, yet crestfallen, look.  
"I _can't_."  
Atem's gaze lowered sadly. He knew it to be true, but he didn't want to. He desperately wanted the thief to remain with him in the palace, even if it meant for a short time.  
"You know I'll come back," Bakura said, flashing a grin at Atem. "I have for months now."  
That seemed to ease the Pharaoh's mind slightly, but he still didn't seem convinced. The thief leaned in for a kiss.  
"I promise I'll come back," he whispered against Atem's lips.  
He stood and turned to the balcony, giving the Pharaoh a final loving gaze before stepping out into the cool night air.

Left alone the Pharaoh let out a saddened sigh. Quietly he adjusted the bed sheets and laid down for the night.

**☆ epilogue ☆**

Early the next morning at daybreak, Atem wandered through the gardens just outside the palace. The ponds gleamed in the waking sunlight and the water lilies were already beginning to open up. He sighed to himself looking down at his reflection in the water.  
"Morning!" a chipper voice rang behind him.  
He turned to see Mana all but bounding over to him.  
"Mana, good morning," he greeted.  
"You look tired," she blurted out before offering a feeble laugh and an apology.  
"I may have had some troubles sleeping," sighed the Pharaoh, returning his gaze into the pond. He leaned over to peer into the water, pretending to be occupied with something.  
"Oh? I think I know a spell that could help with that," she quipped. She moved to his side but paused abruptly.  
Atem noticed her silence immediately, standing up and looking at her with concern. "Mana-?"  
"Your neck-" she pointed, shoving the fabric of the Pharaoh's purple robe out of the way.  
Atem guffawed in protest but she pointed at a small red mark present on his collarbone, barely peeking out from under the shoulder of Atem's off-white tunic.  
" _Ooooh_ -" Mana nodded with a smirk and a wink. " _Troubles sleeping_ , huh."  
"Mana do not say a word of this to anyone," Atem said hastily, adjusting his robe back into place.  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" she said, reaching up to the side of the Pharaoh's face. "However, you might want to do a better job of hiding," she said as she pulled a long, silver hair out of Atem's mane.  
Atem blinked in disbelief and grabbed the hair from her. A distinct blush began to rise on his cheeks.  
" _Not a word_ , Mana." 


End file.
